Sleepless
by Eevee07
Summary: And this is why Drew shouldn't be watching scary movies by himself. Contestshipping


"Finally, it's time for sleep after a long day," May said quietly for herself as she pulled back her thick, green blanket to her bed. To say the poor girl was exhausted was an understatement. Why you may ask? Let me inform you about all the interesting events that had happened on this lovely day. First of all, it was Ash's birthday. She alongside with her boyfriend Drew and friends Dawn, Iris, Kenny, Misty and Brock decided to throw a surprise party for him. Throwing parties was her specialty, but with a lot of other people in the mix it was bound to go wrong. Like Misty was supposed to bake the birthday cake, but May forgot that Misty wasn't the greatest baker in the world. To put it nice, the cake looked like a punctured football covered with white vanilla frosting. Let's not even talk about the taste.

So Iris and Dawn had to run to the nearest bakery to buy a new cake. They was supposed to arrive before Ash, but they didn't make it. It was no time left to set the candles on the cake or decorate it, so they just let that be. When Dawn removed the lid off the cake box, they all had expected a nice, tasty looking chocolate cake, Ash's very favorite. But that wasn't in the box. Instead, a _lot_ of chocolate chip cookies filled the box. Dawn and Iris explained that there wasn't any cake left at the bakery, so they just decided to buy the cookies. Luckily for them, Ash didn't seem to mind. Well until later on the evening, when he got a stomach ache after eating too many cookies.

Secondly, her clumsy little brother roughly fell off his bike and their parents had to take him to the hospital. That meant May couldn't get a ride home from Pallet town. But luckily for her, Ash offered her to use his bike. May was not fond of physical activity, but she didn't have another choice. Drew left the party earlier because of a dentist appointment, so taking a ride with him was not an option.

And thirdly, when she got home from the two hour long biking trip, she suddenly remembered that she had a chemistry test next week. Chemistry was more like cheMYSTERY for her, because she had no idea what was going on in that class. Reluctantly, she had to cancel a date with Drew to study. She was proud of herself for studying for five hours straight, but she didn't actually learn that much. She decided to ask Brock for help the next day and closed together her chemistry book.

The clock was almost 10.30 PM when she walked downstairs for a quick snack before bedtime, but her parents forced her back to her room again. They meant this wasn't a good time to eat because her body needed to rest, and that she ate a lot in a day anyway so it shouldn't be a major problem. So here she laid in her bed, hungry and annoyed, trying to fall asleep.

_Click!_

May's eyes fluttered open as she sat up and scanned her slightly dark room. Did she hear something, or was it just her imagination?

_Click!_

The sound of tiny stones being thrown against her window echoed throughout her room once again. May groaned as she pushed the blanket off herself, swung her legs out of bed and dragged her body over to the damn window. She rubbed her eyes and looked down at the rude person who decided to interrupt her sleeping. Her eyes landed on a green haired figure, bent forward probably to pick up more small stones. What could Drew possibly want from her this late at the night? May opened the window, but just then she felt one of the stones he was tossing up hit her right in her forehead. She rubbed the aching spot where she just had been hit before yelling down at him. "WELL THANKS A LOT FOR THIS UNEXPECTED VISIT SO EARLY IN THE MORNING, HAYDEN!"

"Oh, hey May," Drew sheepishly said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Um, could you help get up there?"

"I don't see any reason why I should, do you?" May asked, resting her arms on the windowsill.

Drew put his hand over his mouth, pretending to think hard. "Me neither. Isn't that a good enough reason to come up?"

"Haha, very funny," May said sarcastically. "But honestly speaking, what brings you here tonight?"

"I just wanted to see my beautiful girlfriend," he replied sweetly, flipping his hair.

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Okay then," May smiled down at him and spun around a few times. "Now you have seen me, happy now? Then go away, I want to go back to sleep." She threatened by almost shutting the window.

"No, no, no, no don't do that, babe!" Drew panicked, looking around him. "I have to.. Give you a rose first! Yes, a rose! I always give you roses when we meet!"

"Oooh, a red one?" May smiled happily down at him, clearly enjoying teasing him. "Throw it up here quick, I gotta sleep."

"Only if you help me up, babe," Drew smirked up at her, pulling out a red rose from his pocket. He flinched a little when a few raindrops starting to fall down from the dark clouds above them. "Okay, it's starting to rain now so please let me in. No more games."

"Well, I don't have the strength to pull you up, nor long arms..." May tapped her finger to her chin as she pondered about a way to get him up. "Why don't you use that ladder over there?" May pointed down to the ladder that laid at the grass, right next to Drew. Why he didn't see it was a mystery for her.

"T- This?" Drew asked shakily, pointing at it.

May put on a smile and nodded as an answer. "What else can you use to get up?"

"Well, fine," Drew mumbled sourly, grabbing the ladder and placing it against the house.

May watched amusingly as he helplessly climbed up the stairs, one by one. Drew was your typical rich kid who was used to people do everything for him. It all changed when they met, but sometimes he would put on a snobby attitude. It was mostly for fun, though. Drew missed a step, earning a giggle from her and an annoyed glare from him. When he finally reached the top after a long time, May nicely reached a hand over to help him through her open window. "Well hello there," she said as she watched him jump down at her bedroom floor.

"Here, as promised," Drew smiled at her as he reached out the red rose. When May gratefully took it, Drew took the initiative to close the window as the rain started to pour down roughly.

"Okay, enough fooling around," May said as she walked over to her bedside and placed the rose at the pink vase with the other roses she had received from him. "Tell me why you really are here."

Drew hesitated for a moment before answering. "You see... um, scary movies." He looked down at his brown sneakers shyly as his face slowly turned pink.

"Wow, really," May giggled at his excuse. "I thought you said you weren't afraid of anything! Well, except messing up your hair." It was true that Drew rarely lost his cool, and the fact that Drew really walked over to May's just because of some scary movie was rather hilarious.

Drew scoffed at her. "I am not afraid of anything, it's just that.. I'm just worried, okay? My room seemed darker than usual tonight, and what if abnormal stuff stated to happen? A soul eating creature could lay under my bed for all I know, or an werewolf would jump out of my closet any moment! You know my closet is right in front of my bed. I would have no chance to escape, so it's a good thing I sprinted here as fast as I could now while I had the chance! I ran past the toy store on my way here, and I swear I saw that Annabelle-doll in the window! She was staring RIGHT at me, and I swear she was about to suck out my soul and leave my body soulless!"

May nodded continued listening to his rambling about his horrific horror movie experiences, but she was more amused by how much he could talk without taking a break to breathe in. After a while she got tired of his talking, and he showed no sign to stop anytime soon either.

"So that's why you really wanted to stay here, Drewie?" She playfully asked.

"Stop talking in that tone, I don't need you to protect me or anything," Drew quickly said, making large hand gestures. There was a loud crash of thunder behind him, making the poor guy jump forward in surprise. He threw his arms around May as a girlish squeal escaped his mouth, making her also wrap her arms around him. The room turned silent, with only the raging storm outside making noises.

Drew was the first one to break the silence. "Let's never talk about this again," he mumbled behind her ear.

"If you say so," May whispered. "There's just one thing you forgot."

"I gave you the rose?" Drew raised an eyebrow at her as he slowly pulled back. His eyes followed her finger who pointed up at her forehead. He frowned at her first, but once he got the hint he placed his fingers under her small chin, leaned down and kissed the part of her forehead where the small stone hit her earlier. "It isn't so hard to see where that stone hit," he laughed silently. "The whole area is glowing red."

"Shut up, grasshead," May said, trying to hide the giggle that was about to escape from her mouth. She grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer to her face.

"What are you going to do about that red spot tomorrow," Drew asked as their foreheads touched, both of them gazing into the other one's eyes.

"Meh, I'll handle that problem tomorrow," May mumbled, leaning in and catching his lips with hers. She jerked him closer, closer until she could feel his heartbeat on her chest. She pulled back too soon for both of their likings. "I love you."

Even though the room has turned way darker than before, May knew Drew's mouth curled up into to a smile. "That was cheesy even to you to be," Drew whispered in a playful tone.

"Now you just ruined the moment, smartass," May hissed, instantly feeling her face heat up.

"Why?" Drew asked as he gently stroke her chestnut colored bangs away from her face. "You know love you too."

"Dork," May pouted as she hit him softly in the chest, turning around and collapsing down on her bed. She didn't even bother pulling away the blanket and just shifted into an comfortable sitting position with her back against the wall. She looked up at her greenhaired boyfriend and pattet the spot next to her. "Come here, or are you going to let Annabelle and her soul eating friends take you?"

Drew quickly made his way over to May, sitting close beside her. She wasn't sure it was because he was afraid, or that her bed wasn't the biggest one in this world. "Good boy," she childishly said as she stroke his head. "No need to be afraid, I'm riight here."

"You know May, being in a relationship with you is tiring." He wrapped a arm around her small shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

"Even now?" May asked, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You didn't let me finish, Maple. I wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world," he finished.

"Wow, that was cheesy even to you to be," May giggled, even though his words quite surprised her. It seemed like he always knew the right things to say, to make her feel loved, make her laugh, make her feel dumb or simply feel... special.

"I know," Drew admitted with a smug look on his face. "And I know you like it just like that." He put a hand on the back of her head and bought his face down to meet hers once again. Just millimeters before their lips were about to meet, someone opened May's bedroom door. Standing by the door frame was a very unhappy Norman. Before he could even say anything, May had already pushed Drew off her bed.

"May, honey, I'm not blind," Norman pointed out as he looked down at the young boy who was now laying on the floor, thinking that he magically could turn invisible. "And hello there, Drew."

"Hi Norman," Drew sweatdropped as he sat up.

"Now, would you like to explain why you and my daughter were in bed this late at the night? It's school tomorrow, and I have no memory of you entering this house."

"Um, dad, I can explain!" May blurted out. When her dad raised an eyebrow at her, her mind went blank. She wasn't good at explaining things, and especially situations like these.

"What's going on here?" Caroline poked her head inside May's room, noticing the two embarrassed teens. "Oh, hi Drew! Didn't know you were here."

"He was about to leave, right?" Norman said, looking directly at Drew.

"Um yeah, you're right Norman," Drew stuttered, standing up and brushing invisible dust off his pants. "Uhm, I'll be leaving now, I guess." Looks like Drew was just as bad as May when it came to these things. He walked back to May, awkwardly hugging her and mumbling goodnight and a 'love you' once again before walking out of May's room. Norman looked after him as he walked as he rubbed the back of his head. "Now, May, please go back to sleep. I'm going back to watch Pretty little liars season two. I MEAN I'm going back to sleep, yes! Goodnight!" Norman shouted as he quickly closed her bedroom door.

May giggled as she snuggled her head against her pillow. As if May didn't know her dad had a soft side for girly TV series. Just as she closed her eyes, her cell phone began to vibrate. She reached out her hand and opened it up. She blinked by the sudden light and read the text message from her boyfriend while giggling uncontrollably.

_May, I'm scared again. Come outside? :)_


End file.
